Life Changing Christmas
by fascinatedjackrabbit
Summary: Eric joins Sookie, Jason, Michelle, and their son J.J. for Christmas. Everyone enjoy their gifts. Sookie only hope Eric will like the last one.


**I don't own anything, All Charlain Harris! Just playing in her world. Hope you like it a little. Late night story, many mistakes. I hope you enjoy none the less! **

**Merry Christmas Everyone! **

"Hey Jason!"

"Hey Sook! What are ya up to?"

"I was actually phoning to see if you and your family would like to come over for Christmas this year? Me and Eric are going to get a tree tonight, I know its already Christmas eve, but I have everything, and your son could help decorate?"

"To Erics?" Jason asked skeptically.

"No, no, we would have it at Grans. I havent seen you guys in a while." I heard a long pause on the other end of the line.

"Yea sure Sook. We would love to. I know how much J.J. likes to hang out with Eric. Sometimes I think he likes Eric more than me."

"Jason! He just likes him because he is another male and someone different. But thats great that you guys are coming. I have everything ready. Say come over around 6, we should have the tree by than."

"Alright, Sook. See you than."

"Oh Jase! This is Eric's first Christmas."

"Really! A thousand years old and not a Christmas?"

"Nope. I will see you tonight. Love ya!"

"Love ya too sis!" I hung up the phone and rolled over in bed to cuddle back up to Eric. I fell asleep again until Eric woke me.

"Good evening, Lover." Eric purred into my ear.

"Mmm, Hi." I smiled up at him.

"Did you get your phone call made?" He trailed his finger lightly from the top of my rib cage down the curve of my hip and thighs, and back up.

"Yea, I did. Me and you have a tree to get." I rolled over in his arms and smiled.

"Ok. Lets shower and get ready." I smiled and made to get up out of bed, but Eric instead scooped me up at vamp speed and had me in the bathroom before my squeak came out of my mouth.

"You have to stop doing that. I am going to have a heart attack, I am only a human...mostly..." I willed my heart to go back to normal and tried not to laugh at Eric and his innocent expression.

"Sorry, Lover."

"Get your sorry Viking but in that shower." He walked into the shower dragging me behind with him.

The sun had set at 5 today because of it being the winter the days were shorter. We made it to my Grans house at 530.

"Ok, you know what kind of tree we are looking for right?" I asked as I finished tying on my hiking boots.

"Of course, a Christmas tree." He smirked at me.

"Smart ass." I stood up from the step. "Alright mister get your but in the air and see if you ind anything. I will go by foot."

"Ok, I didnt know Christmas was a time to boss people around." He smiled at me.

"Stop teasing." I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. "I love you. Come find me if you find one."

"Love you too, my Sookie." He took off into the air. I ran the few yards to the beginning of the trees, and turned on my flashlight. I have been woking out a lot in the past year and a half to keep up with Eric, and just because it always seems I got into trouble some how. So running through the woods was a good work out for me. It didnt take long for Eric to drop down in front of me. He smiled at me, expecting me to yell at him.

"Ha! Didnt work. Followed you." I tapped my temple. I was learning to follow Erics signature and to keep aware of my surroundings.

"Good. Come I found one." Eric held his arms open. I stepped into them, he wrapped his arms tightly around me and took off into the air. Ten seconds later we landed in front of the perfect tree.

"Its perfect Eric." I smiled up at him. "If you dont mind?" I asked him.

"Anything to show off to you." Was his reply before he grabbed the tree and pulled it of the ground. It was always a turn on to see him use his strength. Seeing his muscles flex and ripple through his shirt.

"Thanks. Now do you think you can get it home? I will run, and meet you there? Or whatever?"

"See you soon lover." He took off with the tree in his arms. So strong. I turned my flashlight back on and ran towards the house. Good thing I knew these woods in the dark. I was almost to the clearing of my yard when Eric grabbed me from behind. I elbowed him in the stomach not realizing it was him. "Ouch." He said and let me go. As if I actually hurt him.

"Sorry, I wasnt listening." I looked away blushing.

"So I noticed. Want a lift?" I walked into his arms and we were at my house in no time. As soon as I stripped off my boots and got dinner in the over to cook, Jason, Michelle and J.J., knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I heard the door open and close.

"Aunt Sookie!" I heard J.J.'s little voice yell. I ran out of the kitchen and caught him in big hug. "I miss you, aunty."

"Oh J.J., I missed you too sweetheart." I hugged him tight for a few minutes. "Oh guess who else is here." I seen his eyes light up.

"Uncle Eric?" I simply nodded. He insisted on calling Eric, his uncle every since he could talk. I thought it was cute, Eric broke after the third visit with him and let him call him Uncle. "Where is he?"

"I think he might be up in the attack looking for decorations. You can go help him if you wish. Maybe take Daddy too, to help?" J.J. leapt out of my arms and ran to Jason.

"Come on, Daddy. Lets go help Uncle Eric!" He grabbed his hand and began to pull him towards to stairs.

"Ok, ok pal. I am coming." Jason gave me a quick hug on his way by being dragged by his 4 year old son.

"Hey, Michelle." I walked over and gave her a big hug.

"Hey, Sook. Thanks for this. It is nice." She smiled at me when she let me go.

"I miss having family Christmas."

"Yea, Jason may not say it but he does too. Anyways I brought some pie and some other things we had got for our dinner." She turned around and grabbed box from the porch.

"Thanks. Thats great!" I smiled at her.

"Do you mind giving me a hand in bringing in the presents? Hope you dont mind we brought them."

"No! No! Not at all. I have our statshed in the other bedroom unil we get the tree going. Lets go grab yours. We can just set them here in the living room."

"Thanks." The back of Jasons truck was full of presents, most for J.J., of course. By our last trip into the house, which had to be the fourth one, the boys were all sitting in the living room. The tree put in the corner of the room, and J.J. started the tree already.

"You girls look like you were busy." Jason said as he continued to untangle the tree lights. Eric got up and took the packages both me and Michelle had from us and set them down.

"Thanks. Looks like you found the decorations."

"And about a thousand years worth of dust." Jason commented. I seen Erics mouth tug at the corners a bit with Jasons comment.

"Come help me!" I heard J.J. say. When I turned I couldnt help but laugh a little. He had all the decorations up to where he could reach, which was only a quarter up the tree. I walked over to him and picked him up so he could put the bobble on the tree. "Mommy, another please." He was such a cute little guy. Michelle handed him decorations while me and J.J. put them up. After a while my arms were getting tired.

"Eric? Could you?" I asked. He walked over and took J.J. from me and held him so he could put the decorations up.

"Where do you think this one goes Uncle Eric?" J.J. asked holding up a silver ball. I seen Eric stiffen a little at the color before he noticed it wasnt real silver.

"How about, over here?" He walked to the left side of the tree. J.J. nodded his head and hung the silver ball up. Michelle handed him another.

"Sook, can you do this?" Jason said handing me the lights.

"Yea, give me minute though please. Have to check on dinner." He nodded and I ran into the kitchen. I heard J.J. and Eric laughing from the living room, and Jason muttering under his breath. Michelle would laugh the odd time too. When everything was checked on and ok, I went to help Jason.

"Aunt Sookie, look!" I was on my last tangle in the lights. I looked up and seen the tree. It was gorgeous with the decorations on it. Dammit! I smacked forehead and began to laugh. "Whats funny Aunt Sookie?"

"We were supposed to put the lights on first." I laughed again, and Jason and Michelle joined me too. "Hmm, how can we do this?"

"May I?" Eric asked holding his hand out.

"Uhh, sure." I gave him the lights. We all sat and watched as Eric gingerly managed to put the lights on without disturbing the tree. When he was done he plugged them in, and the tree lit up.

"Yay, Uncle Eric." J.J. said clapping his hands. I got up and hugged Eric.

"Thank you. Its amazing." He looked down and smiled at me.

"Daddy, you get to put the star on." J.J. handed Jason the bid star. He looked at for a minute before bending down and whispering in J.J.'s ear, and giving him the star. J.J. ran over and gave the star to Eric. "Uncle Eric, Daddy says you get to do it. He did the one at his house, you do the one here." Eric took the star from J.J.'s little hands. He looked at the star, than at Jason. I seen Jason give a slight nod to Eric. He walked over to the tree and reached his full height and easily put the star on top of the tree. He found the cord and plugged it in, lighting the star up. Eric just stood there looking at the star. We were all quiet for a minute. "Time to put the presents under the tree!" J.J. yelled and we all smiled at him. Jason, Michelle and J.J. started to put the presents under the tree.

"Are you ok?" I asked Eric.

"I havent had a family in over a thousand years." My eyes became blurry with tears. Eric thought himself apart of this family, and he was, he always has been. But him finally realizing it and coming to terms with it made me happy.

"We will always be your family Eric." I hugged him to me.

"Thank you, my love." I squeezed him tighter.

"Shall we go get our presents and bring them out?" Eric simply nodded and took my hand in his. We walked into the bedroom, I grabbed an armful of presents and Eric grabbed the rest. Easily balancing them on his arms and hands. "Show off." I muttered under my breath. I could feel the happiness coming off of Eric in waves, and his amusement. "J.J. wanna put these ones under too?" J.J. ran over and took the presents out of mine and Erics arms, as many as he could carry at a time.

"There all done!" By the time we were done, dinner was ready.

"Come on, guys. Lets go eat." I said and got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Coming!" Jason said and was hot on my heels. "I am starving!"

"Youre always hungry." Me and Michelle said and the same time. We all laughed, and sat around the table. J.J. was insisted on sitting in between Jason and Eric. Which wasnt a problem from anybody. J.J. has known what Eric is ever since he met him. We didnt want to hide it from him. So when Eric sat at the table with us and drank his blood, while we all ate, didnt bother him at all. We all laughed and talked around the table, even J.J. getting in on the conversations.

After dinner Michelle and I cleaned up the kitchen and table while, Eric, Jason and J.J. were in the living room. I could feel happiness, joy, and a little bit of sadness coming off of Eric. I knew what caused it, he always felt it when J.J. was around. He wanted to give me a child. I smiled and sent him all the love and happiness I had for him. I felt it come back to me from him. Me and Michelle joined the boys in the living room when we were done.

J.J. came running over to Michelle. "Mommy, can I open one present tonight? Please?"

"What did Daddy say?"

"To ask you!" Typical Dad response.

"Ok, but I am going to pick it out for you ok?"

"Yay! Ok!" he followed Michelle to the tree. You could see the excitement coming off of him in waves. Michelle picked a rectangular shape on and handed it to him. He grabbed it and ran over to the couch and sat beside Jason. I sat next to Eric on the other couch, and watched as he ripped the paper off excitedly. When he tore open the box, there was a Transformers Bumblebee, pajama set. "Can I put them on now?" Michelle nodded her head, and just like and boy he stripped down naked right there. Michelle shook her head a laughed at little at her son. Jason just looked as proud as any father could for their son just stripping naked. Eric laughed a little, and so did I. He slipped the pajamas. "Thank you, Mommy and Daddy." They both hugged him. "Can we watch my movie now?"

"What movie would that be, little man." Eric asked. J.J. jumped off the couch and ran to his bag. He picked up a dvd case and brought it to Eric. He took the case from J.J.'s hand and looked at the case. It was How the Grinch Stole Christmas, with Jim Carrey. "Let's go put it in." Eric got up form the couch and walked over to the entertainment centre. They get it set up and walked back over. Eric sat back down on the couch with me and J.J. joined his parents on the other couch. When the movie was over, both Jason and J.J. were passed out on the couch. Michelle grabbed J.J. "Ok you little monster, time for bed. Same room as always Sookie?" I nodded my head. Jason woke up when J.J. was lifted from his side.

"Night guys, see you in the morning Sookie."

"Night Jase." We heard to door to the guest room close.

"Sookie?" Eric asked.

"Mhm?"

"I want to be up in the morning with you guys." I didnt know what to say for a minute. "I want to see you and everyone else open there presents. Thats what you do right?"

"Yes."

"The house is light tight now." Was all he said before he went quiet. I felt hopw coming through the bond.

"Eric, I would love nothing more for you to be up. We can keep all the shutters closed until you went back to bed. But wouldnt you get the bleeds?" I felt happiness coming through the bond in huge waves. Eric pulled me so I was straddling his lap. He kissed my neck and few times before talking.

"Only if I stayed up for more than a few hours, and as long as I get a good feed..." He scrapped his fangs along my neck. "Than I would be ok for a few hours in the morning."

I let a sigh escape my mouth as his fangs continued to lightly scratch up and down my neck. "Bed." was all that I said.

"Aunt Sookie wake up!" I heard J.J. yell than begin to pound on the door. "Aunt Sookie come open presents!"

"Im up J.J. I will be out in five minutes sweety." I got up out of bed and got dressed in some pjs and my house coat. I went to the laptop in my room that controlled all the shutters and turned off the auto open.

"Aunt Sookie hurry up!" He pounded on the door again. I walked over and unlocked the door.

"J.J. come here." He walked into my bedroom. "Go wake Uncle Eric up!" I smiled at him.

"Really?" I nodded my head. He ran over to the side of the bed Eric was on. "Uncle Eric?" He shook Eric lightly. I sent calm and happiness and excitement to Eric through the bond. I felt it open up and his happiness come to. I sent him a little bit of caution because of J.J. "Uncle Eric wake up! Come open presents with us!" J.J. shook Eric harder. Eric cracked open an eye.

"Was Santa hear already?" He asked and smiled at J.J. Erics fangs were down a little bit, but that didnt bother J.J. at all.

"Yea! He was, you have to come see what he brought me!" J.J. grabbed his hand and pulled on Eric. Goodluck kid. Eric didnt budge.

"Ok, little man. I will come see, but I have to get dressed. I will see you in a minute." J.J. smiled and ran out of the room. We could hear him telling Michelle and Jason that Eric was up. Both their thoughts were surprised, but soon they relaxed and were happy about it.

"Are you ok to get up?"

"Yea. You turned the shutters off." I nodded my head. "Close the door for a second." I did and turned around. Eric was right behind me, his fangs completely down. "Might I bother you for some breakfast?" He smiled. I nodded and turned my head bearing my neck to him. He placed kisses all along my neck, than licked the skin raising goosbumps, before he gently bit down. His bites were always gentle. He took three deep mouthfuls before he closed and healed the marks. "Thank you, Lover." I smiled at him.

"Get dressed, before J.J. comes knocking again. I will see you out there." I kissed him quickly and left.

When Eric came out into the living room he was wearing a pair of black and red plaid pajama pants and a red t-shirt. He looked, so human.

"Merry Christmas Eric." Jason said and stuck out his hand to Eric. Eric accepted it.

"Merry Christmas, Jason." He gave Jason a genuine smile. He and Jason have been getting to know eachother but Eric was still guarder. Michelle gave me a hug, and than one to Eric saying Merry Christmas to us both. Jason gave me a hug as well. J.J. was rumaging in the tree. I seen he had five presents out and was looking for a sixth, when he finally found what he was looking for he brought all of the over to us.

"I found one for everyone. We open one all together?" He asked, I smiled big and nodded my head, as did the others. J.J. handed his mom and dad theirs, than mine, than one to Eric. Than ran over and sat down beside his. "Ready?" He smiled big, the excitement clear on his face. "Open!" We all opened our presents at the same time. For the next hour J.J. ran and would pick presents out for everyone to open, and would sit and open his pile, than go and get another pile for everyone and himself. It was so cute. After we sat and watched J.J. play with his presents, and we all sat and talked and played with what we got as well. Soon I felt exhaustion coming through the bond. Eric got up off the couch.

"It was...nice to have Christmas with you. Thank you." I had never seen Eric so open with other people. "I must go and rest now." Eric shook Jasons hand again and Michelle gave him a hug.

"Uncle Eric. You have to go back to bed?" J.J. asked.

"Yes, little man. I do. I will see you later?" J.J. nodded and through his arms around Erics neck. "Thank you for my presents."

"You're welcome." He let go of J.J.

"Merry Christmas Uncle Eric."

"Merry Christmas." He said and walked to our room. I followed him there. He crawled into bed silently. I could feel how tired he was.

"I will bring everything in here later when they leave." He nodded his head. "Good day my Viking. When you wake up I have one more present for you. Merry Christmas. Thank you for everything." I kissed his temple.

"Merry ... S...oo..k..." He was dead to the world. I went to the laptop and opened all the shutters in the house. Except the ones in our room. I locked the door and went out to the living room.

"Uncle Eric sleeping now?" J.J. asked.

"Yup he is. Dont worry about making noise, he wont hear you." J.J. nodded his head and continued to play. Jason was up cleaning up all the wrapping.

"How did he get up Sook?" Jason asked.

"Because of his age he can get up during the day, but only for a couple of hours. He can stay up longer, but he would have to eat more."

"Well it was nice of him to get up." Jason said continuing cleaning. I smiled at him. I picked up one of my gifts from Jason, and looked at it.

It made me so happy that Eric was able to open presents with us, and be apart of our family. I loved him all the more for him getting up. I felt his longing when he was watching J.J., knowing he wanted a child of his own, even if it was just for me. I know that if he could he would, and knowing that is all that I need. I just hope that he likes the other present I have for him tonight. Jason and Michelle already know, I have talked to them about it. Jason wasnt sure about it, but if its what I wanted to give him that he was fine with it.

Around noon Jason, Michelle and J.J. packed up and went home. They had a long trip ahead of them tomorrow, going to Michelles parents for another Christmas. After I finished cleaning up, I showered, shaved, and just relaxed in the sun for the rest of the day. Just before 3 I went to my room and crawled into bed with Eric. I fell asleep not realizing how tired I actually was.

"Mmm, you smell like the Sun, lover." Eric ran his nose up and down my neck.

"Just for you, I know how much you love it." Eric growled slightly, and placed a kiss on my neck.

"How was your day my love?" He asked and continued to distract me with kisses up and down my neck.

"Good, they left around 12, and I showered and went outside in the sun." Eric ran his hand up my legs.

"Mmm your legs are so smooth love. I bet they smell like Sun too." Eric brought my leg up with his hand, and slipped under it. Running his nose along it. I was beginning to lose myself to the feeling, I couldnt let that happen I had to give Eric his last gift now.

"Eric?" I said. He didnt raise his head.

"Mhm?"

"I want to give you your other gift before anything happens." I let a soft moan escape as his fangs ran along my inner thigh.

"Ok, tell me." he said and continued his assault on my legs. I wanted to look at him when I said this, but I was enjoying his attention too much.

"I am giving you...forever..." I said. His attentions stopped immediatly. There were too many emotions running through the bond I couldnt grasp one.

"What did you say?" I opened my eyes and seen his staring right into mine.

"Forever." I said. Eric climbed up my body until he was just and inch from my face. I felt happiness, excitement, and some skepticism through the bond. "Forever, Eric. Before you ask, I am serious." I said sending it through the bond to him. His eyes sparkled and he devoured my lips.

"When?" He said breaking away from the kiss. I gasped for air.

"Tonight, here." I felt surprise and shock come through the bond. "Its what I want. I want to be with you forever, and if its still what you want, I want to give you my heart, my soul, my life, tonight. I love you, Eric." I kissed him again. I felt so many emotions go through. So many positive, happy, excited emotions. I didnt notice, until he moved up slightly that his member was at my entrance, he pushed forward slightly, waiting for me to give him permission. "I am yours, Eric. Make me yours, forever." Thats all he needed before he thrust into me, all the way to the hilt. We both moaned at the feeling. He began to move slowly in and out at first, but soon he picked up speed. Going faster and harder. I felt my stomach begin to tighten soon.

"Bite me, Sookie. Drink from me." He managed to say between clenched teeth. I leaned up, Eric supporting my back with his one hand, while supporting his weight with the other. I bit down hard on his neck, as soon as his blood hit my mouth, the knot in my stomach let go, and I released a muffled cry and I drank down Erics blood. I took four long pulls before letting go. I fell back on the bed panting, Eric still moving slowly in and out. He continued moving slowly. We were just enjoying each others bodies. When our bodies were both becoming close, Eric looked into my eyes. "Ready?"

"I am yours, forever Eric." I kissed him and fell back to the bed. Eric looked into my eyes for a minute before he picked up speed with his thrusts. Soon I was on the edge, Eric felt this.

"I love you, my Sookie. Forever." He slipped his fangs effortlessly into my neck. His fangs sending me over the edge again. I yelled his name. I felt Eric growl into my neck as he came. He soon pulled out of me, but when he would usually do the same with his fangs he didnt. He continued to pull, and drink my blood. I could hear slight moans coming from him. My head soon became light, and the room began to spin. I knew and understood what was going on, but my body didnt. I began to wiggle and try to escape from Eric. I felt his hold on me tighten. He pushed wave after wave of calm at me. I managed to stop struggling, and relaxed into his arms. Soon my eyes became dark, I couldnt see as much of the room. Everything was dark, I was slipping in and out os consciousness. "Sookie, drink. I will see you soon. I love you, my heart. Forev..." His blood slipped down my throat and before he could finish I was gone.

My eyes snapped open.

"Welcome back, lover." I heard a deep voice say beside me. My instincts kicked in and I attacked where the voice came from. A growl came deep from in my chest. "Sookie calm down, its me, Eric." Eric. Eric! All my memories came flooding back to me. My eyes finally opened. Seen my gorgeous vampire under me. My face lit up and a huge smile spread across my face.

"Hi!" Is all I said before I attacked his lips with mine. Soon the kiss became heated. _Click_. I stopped and pulled up quickly. I brought my hand to my mouth. I felt two sleek fangs. I shivered as I ran my fingers down them. After a minute, Eric brought his hand up and wrapped it around my wrist. He pulled my hand down away from my mouth. He slowly brought his other hand up to my mouth. He put a finger a on each of my fangs. He dragged the down slowly. A moan escaped my lips.

"They are perfect." He pulled me back down and kissed me. I pulled away after a minute.

"Good Christmas present?" I asked with a fangy smile.

"The best! Thank you my lover."


End file.
